Multiple axis analog control sticks, commonly called joysticks, are available and adapted for use for a large number of purposes. For example, they are employed for controls in computer peripherals, video games, cursor positioning, wheelchair controls, medical equipment and remote controls for models. Normally two orthogonally related potentiometers are controlled by the joystick. Control stick assemblies are employed to generate electrical signals representative of the coordinates of control stick displacement. Typically complex displacement of the control stick is resolved into components along two orthogonal axes corresponding to the axes of rotation of the input shafts of two orthogonally disposed potentiometers and electrical signals proportional to this displacement are generated across the terminals of the potentiometers.
These devices may be individual housing or panelmounted and incorporate multiple functions in a single unit. Typically, either the single or multiple axis devices have been spring biased so that they automatically return to a center or null position upon release of lateral pressure on the joystick. There are instances where it is desired to permit the control stick to remain in any off center position. In these instances it has been necessary to remove the back of the control stick housing and disconnect the appropriate return spring, thereby allowing the stick to be placed in any position along the disconnected spring axis and remain in that position.